Hayley Marie Norman
Hayley Marie Norman (born March 3, 1989 in Aguora Hills, California) is an African-American Model, TV and Movie Actress. To TV Game Show audiences, she is best known as Briefcase Model #25 on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. Born and raised in Agoura Hills, California, she is of Russian, German, and African American descent. Hayley began her career as a child, signing with her first agency at seven years old after being spotted in a restaurant by supermodel Cindy Crawford. As a youth, she traveled extensively pursuing modeling and acting and even modeled regularly for Mattel doing a series of ads for the African American Barbie doll. Norman was also chosen to be one of the few and highly distinguished California Arts Scholars in which she was awarded a Governor's medallion, the highest distinction in California for artistically talented students an unprecedented two years in a row. Hayley continued her training and graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and the Upright Citizens Brigade honing her skills as both a dramatic actress and comedian. Hayley first gained public attention when she joined the hit NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal at the beginning of it's second season as Briefcase Model #25, replacing Sonia Vera. Because of her fun, energetic and outgoing personality as well as her signature curly hair, Hayley Marie became one of the most recognizable Briefcase Models and a fan favorite. In season five, she will be replaced by Summer Bellessa. One of Hayley's most memorable moments was from a May 2007 episode (in a clip shown at the beginning of that show) when she flew to Dyersburg Tennessee to surprise Aneteia Greer, a career specialist, who was chosen to appear as a contestant on Deal or No Deal. Halfway through the episode, the remaining Briefcase Models onstage (and later the Banker himself) wore pink alfro wigs in honor of both Hayley and the contestant Aneteia (who had the same hairstyle as Hayley). The episode ended with contestant Aneteia Greer walking away with a huge $402,000 Deal as she ran up to Hayley and the two shared an emotional embrace as the studio audience cheered them on. The case she chose (#21) had $400 and the biggest amount left on the board, $750,000, was in Hayley's case (the one other large amount left was $400,000) as Aneteia once again runs towards Hayley and the two ladies share another emotional and tearful embrace. Another memorable episode was from a February 2008 when a contestant, Larren Colum, revealed that Hayley was his all-time favorite model but little did know, the Banker called down and had Hayley removed from the game as one of his models took to the stage next to Briefcase #25 and when the Banker called down to make his first offer to the contestant, Hayley was seen sitting across him in his dark office cheering for the contestant. But on the next show (the same contestant from the previous show), Hayley was brought back to the stage and opened up all the remaining briefcases on stage. According to some, it was believed that Hayley was one of three briefcase models to have had the Million dollar case more than any of the other Briefcase Models on the show (the other two were believed to be Jenelle Moreno who held case #17 and Megan Abrigo who held case #6) During Deal or No Deal, Norman took some time off from the show to film various TV and movie projects. She had a recurring role as Kaylee, a friend of the character Devon Hamilton on the soap opera The Young and the Restless. Another recurring role was appearing opposite late actor Dennis Hopper on the Starz original series Crash as a love interest for the lead character played by co-star Jacko Simms. She also appeared in the 2007 movie Norbit as one of the ex-wives of the character played by Cuba Gooding Jr. Hayley also appeared opposite Will Smith in the opening scenes on the 2008 film Hancock and played the role of Angela in the High School movie comedy Fired Up and film critic Roger Ebert was so impressed with with Hayley's performance in the film, he stated that she was the most intriguing member of the cast. Hayley also landed guest starring and recurring roles on several television shows which include BET's long running comedy series The Game, the critically acclaimed Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Bones, and The New Girl, amongst numerous others. Aside from the numerous TV and Movie roles, Hayley is also an animal rights activist and vegan. She also writes as a guest contributor on the vegetarian, eco-friendly, and animal rights website, ThisDishIsVegetarian.com. Gallery Hayley-Marie-Norman-54323.jpg article-2026272-0D70FC9B00000578-189_468x685.jpg 3hayley-marie-norman.jpg 0hayley_004.jpg Category:Models